This disclosure relates in general to processing networks and, but not by way of limitation, to data streaming from a content delivery network (CDN).
CDNs provide enhanced delivery of content for others. Each CDN takes content from content providers and efficiently provides the content to end users who request the content. Quality of service (QoS) can vary when using a CDN. In some cases, a point of presence (POP) used by an end user may not be the most favorable location to receive content. For example, a user in Phoenix could use a POP in New York in some circumstances likely providing less than optimum QoS.
Delivery of content is greatly effected by how the broader Internet is behaving in real time or near real time. There are services that provide Internet health information that is gathered and periodically made available. This can be useful to some, but does not provide recent enough information for many decisions a CDN or other large-scale user of the Internet would require to provide high levels of QoS. General trends provided by infrequent updates do not provide the timely information to make some delivery decisions of a CDN.